Matrix assisted laser desorption/ionization time-of-fight mass (MALDI-TOF) spectrometry is an established technique for analyzing a variety of nonvolatile molecules including proteins, peptides, oligonucleotides, lipids, glycans, and other molecules of biological importance. While this technology has been applied to many applications, widespread acceptance has been limited by many factors including cost and complexity of the instruments, relatively poor reliability, and insufficient performance in terms of speed, sensitivity, resolution, and mass accuracy.
In the art, different types of TOF analyzers are required depending on the properties of the molecules to be analyzed. For example, a simple linear analyzer is preferred for analyzing high mass ions such as intact proteins, oligonucleotides, and large glycans, while a reflecting analyzer is required to achieve sufficient resolving power and mass accuracy for analyzing peptides and small molecules. Determination of molecular structure by MS-MS techniques requires yet another analyzer. In some commercial instruments all of these types of analyzers are combined in a single instrument. This has the benefit of reducing the cost somewhat relative to three separate instruments, but the downside is a substantial increase in complexity, reduction in reliability, and compromises are required that make the performance of all of the analyzers less than optimal.
The prior art instruments also require large and expensive computer-controlled valves at the entrance to the vacuum lock and between the vacuum lock and the ion source vacuum housing to allow loading of MALDI sample plates.